headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutations, The
| running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Mutations is a low-budget English horror film of the science fiction subgenre. It was directed by Jack Cardiff with a screenplay written by Edward Mann and Robert D. Weinbach. It was produced by Cyclone and Getty Pictures Corp. and distributed in the United Kingdom and the United States theatrically through Columbia Pictures. The movie premiered in the United States on September 25th, 1974 and in the UK in October, 1974. The movie stars Donald Pleasence as Professor Nolter - a scientist who comes up with a whacky idea to cross-breed humans with plants. Yeah... that kinda crap never goes well. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "It's not nice to fool with Mother Nature..... it can be horrifying!" * The Mutations, Mutations (1974) and The Mutations (1974) all redirect to this page. * The Mutations was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Subversive Cinema on September 27th, 2005. It was re-released on the two-disc Greenhouse Gore movie pack on January 29th, 2008. * There are a total of twenty-seven credited cast members in this film. * J. Ronald Getty is the founder of Getty Pictures Corp., which produced this film. * This is the thirteenth and final film directed by Jack Cardiff. It is his only work in the horror genre. * The film score for this movie was composed by Basil Kirchin in association with Jack Nathan. * Actor Toby Lenon is credited as Toby Lennon in this film. * Actor John Wireford is credited as John Wreford in this film. * Actor Orla Pederson is credited as O.T. in this film. * Actor Félix Duarte is credited as Felix Duarte in this film. It is his only known film work. * The trailer for this movie was featured in Out of This World Super Shock Show in 2007. * Actor Donald Pleasence has appeared in a number of horror movies over the years such as J. Lee Thompson's Eye of the Devil in 1966. He will go on to play his more famous iconic role of Sam Loomis in the ''Halloween'' film series beginning with John Carpenter's soon-to-be cult classic Halloween in 1978. * Actor Tom Baker is best known for playing the Fourth Doctor in the British sci-fi series Doctor Who. Baker filmed his work on The Mutations just before joining the cast of Doctor Who. Coincidentally, his character from this film wears a hat similar to the one that his character on Doctor Who often wore. * Actress Julie Ege is also known for playing the role of Vanessa Buren in Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires, released two months earlier. This is her final work in the horror genre. Recommendations * American Horror Story: Freak Show * Freaks * Guardian, The * Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires External Links * * * The Mutations at Wikipedia * * References Carnival | Castle | Dead animals | Doctor | Dogs | Dwarves | Eaten alive | England | Human oddity | Knife | London | Mad scientist | Mutant | Nurse | Plant monsters | Police officer | Professor | Prostitute | Rabbits | Scientific experimentation | Transformation